


Disguise

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Male Slash, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Aveva fatto squalificare a vita lui, Fred e George quel piccolo stronzo.Ed ora girava tronfio,con quel suo odioso ghigno tagliente perennemente stampato sul volto,edaveva anche l’impudenza di lanciargli certe occhiate soddisfatte. Il suo sguardo pallido scintillava.Harry aveva avuto un bel da fare per evitare di saltargli al collo...





	1. Disguise

**Disguise**  
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
Aveva fatto squalificare a vita lui, Fred e George quel piccolo stronzo.

_Ed ora girava tronfio, con quel suo odioso ghigno tagliente perennemente stampato sul volto, ed aveva anche l’impudenza di lanciargli certe occhiate soddisfatte. Il suo sguardo pallido scintillava._

 

Harry aveva avuto un bel da fare per evitare di saltargli al collo.Aveva seriamente rimpianto, nonostante le sagge considerazioni di Hermione in merito, che Fred e George non avessero avuto il tempo materiale di spaccargli la faccia.“Lascia stare, Harry, siete già abbastanza nei guai così.”Ed aveva anche ragione.

 

Ma quel pomeriggio, alla fine di pozioni doppie del giovedì, Draco si era voltato una volta di troppo verso il fondo dell’aula, mentre loro tre erano intenti ad affettare bruchi.

Non sapeva perché quella specie di ammiccamento fosse stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.Harry gli era schizzato dietro esattamente due minuti dopo la campanella.

O lui non si accorgeva di essere seguito, o davvero faceva finta di niente.Harry lo aveva abbrancato di peso alla fine di una lunga, viscida scalinata di marmo che portava ai sotterranei.

 

Non gli importava di essere sotto costante sorveglianza, non gli importava di rischiare grosso.Lo aveva scaraventato di peso oltre la prima porta vuota, ed aveva per lo meno aspettato di essere  al riparo da sguardi indiscreti prima di raggiungerlo con un pesante ceffone.

Ah, che sensazione soddisfacente!

 

Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe giudicato chiusa la faccenda… anche se poche persone dentro Hogwarts gli riuscivano più odiose di quel ragazzo alto, anche se non come lui, dalla figura sinuosa e sottile e il colorito così pallido da apparire malaticcio.

Solo che Draco gli si era lanciato contro un una specie di urlo, e gli aveva assestato una specie di colpo con il dorso del braccio all’altezza del collo.

Erano arretrati a scatti e scalpiccii, lottando, fino ad urtare una catasta di vecchi banchi, che aveva oscillato pericolosamente ma non era caduta.Poi Harry non sapeva cosa diavolo fosse successo.Lo stava bloccando contro il muro - lui aveva deciso di sferrare quanti già calci poteva, quindi l’operazione in se’ era già difficile - lo teneva saldamente per i polsi.

Era troppo occupato a tenergli d’occhio le gambe, così lì per lì non aveva sentito il suo profilo anelante premersi contro la sua guancia. Poi era arrivata la percezione del suo respiro faticoso contro la pelle,ed il ragazzo aveva avuto uno scatto repentino.

 

“Ma che dia…”La sua genuina esclamazione si era spenta, Harry era ammutolito di fronte a quel volto pallido, anelante, schiuso in un sorrisetto strano.

 

Non gli aveva lasciato le braccia, ed il loro era un equilibrio precario.Per pura fortuna, quando rovinarono in un groviglio scomposto sul pavimento non urtarono spigoli, ne’ sedie, ne’ banchi.Erano seguiti attimi di autentico caos.

 

Harry non voleva lasciargli andare i polsi - di sicuro Draco non aspettava altro per mettere mano alla bacchetta- e contemporaneamente sentendosi più goffo che mai cercava invano di districarsi dalla tunica scura che gli intralciava i movimenti.Si dibatteva su di lui, cercando di tenere d’occhio contemporaneamente mani e braccia quando si era sentito sfiorare rapidamente sotto lo zigomo da qualcosa…qualcosa tipo labbra.Aveva sgranato gli occhi, bloccandosi completamente per un istante.I polsi che teneva inchiodati contro il pavimento non facevano niente per liberarsi e - ma che accidenti - Draco lo fissava con quello che sembrava _proprio un molle sorriso lascivo._

Dov'era il suo ghigno?

Questa cosa era del tutto atipica in lui, per quanto Harry si sforzasse di ricordare.

Iniziava a sentirsi a disagio.

 

Aveva deglutito qualcosa di molto pesante, finalmente era riuscito nell’impresa di liberare una gamba.

Lo fissò. Vedeva il profilo del suo lungo collo, adesso.

 

Fece per rialzarsi, cautamente, sempre tenendo le braccia tese…ma l’altro ebbe un fluido scatto delle ginocchia mentre lo teneva d’occhio, gliele serrò praticamente addosso.

 

“Si può sapere che co…”

 

Quelle braccia si erano praticamente abbandonate in ogni muscolo, sotto la sua presa ancora salda. L’idea adesso era di lasciarlo andare, solo che Draco era di diverso avviso.Impresse un movimento improvviso alla schiena, uno scatto faticoso, ma che sbilanciò pesantemente Harry in avanti, del tutto a sorpresa.Il ragazzo perse l’equilibrio, adesso - un po’ in ritardo - realizzava giusto un paio di cosette, e gli pareva che ogni muscolo gli diventasse di pietra, perché non poteva fare altro che fissare a bocca spalancata quel volto pallido, chiazzato di rosso sulle guance, dall’espressione molle, quasi disciolta.

 

“Oh, Merlino ma a che punto sei arrivato?”

 

Gli era salito spontaneamente alle labbra, così, senza rendersene conto con una voce tagliente mentre si rialzava di scatto.E probabilmente non era neppure la cosa giusta da dire.

 

La proverbiale linguaccia tagliente di Draco sembrava essersi finalmente zittita, forse perché era semplicemente incapace di farla andare, per una volta nella sua vita.In quello strano mutismo, con quegli occhi pervasi da un luccichio remoto, un Harry esterrefatto lo aveva visto torcersi come un serpente, aveva visto le sue anche flettersi in un movimento fluido, e non gli erano serviti certo manuali per interpretare quelle movenze fluide, inequivocabili.Ma aveva sgranato ugualmente gli occhi, fissandolo a bocca aperta, sicuro di aver toccato il punto di massima cretineria in tutta la sua vita.

 

“Ti prego…”aveva farfugliato l’altro, e a quel punto Harry gli aveva lasciato andare di scatto i polsi.

 

Si sentiva scottare le mani.

 

“Si, come no. Così dopo ti rotolerai due o tre volte da quelle scale e poi andrai a dire alla Umbridge che chissà cosa diavolo ti ho fatto, vero?”

Draco aveva emesso un verso esasperato, alzando gli occhi al cielo, per poi tornare a puntaglieli contro.

“Dici che lo farei?”

“Ne sono sicuro!”

“E invece no.”

“Ed invece si!”

“Questa conversazione non ha senso.”

 

Pausa. Draco aveva deglutito, ora se ne stava immobile, incurante della testa che poggiava direttamente sul pavimento.

“Non ci casco.”Aveva sillabato Harry freddo, sempre tenendolo d’occhio in caso avesse deciso qualche brutto tiro.“Se non dalla Umbridge, andresti di sicuro a piangere da tuo padre.”

 

E la reazione di Draco era stata spiazzante.

 

Aveva alzato le sopracciglia ed emesso un ‘Oh!’ seguito da una risata che non era ne’ beffarda, ne’ tagliente, quella volta.Poi gli aveva piantato in volto quei suoi occhi di ghiaccio con uno sguardo penetrante.“Quello si che sarebbe un bel guaio.”

Gli aveva mormorato con voce bassa, grave.Harry aveva deglutito, improvvisamente a disagio.

Doveva assolutamente districarsi dal resto del mantello e della tunica, per rimettersi in piedi, fuggire da quella situazione.Ma non aveva saputo trattenersi dal replicare:

“E perché? Dovrebbe farmi paura?”

Draco aveva sgranato gli occhi in modo un po’ teatrale - ormai Harry ne era convinto era pazzo - sussurrando:

 

“ _Diritto di vita e di morte sulla prole, Potter!_ ”

 

Per tutta risposta Harry aveva sbuffato e scosso la testa, raddrizzando finalmente la schiena, ma Draco, nel rimettersi a sua volta in piedi aveva proclamato:

 

“ _Diritti assoluti  su ogni aspetto della vita della prole!_ Comunque hai ragione.

Lui é tornato.”

 

Questo era stato come ricevere un gran colpo in testa.

 

A quel punto Harry si era voltato di scatto a guardarlo, la testa piena di un rumore sordo, indistinto . Draco si stava sistemando un polsino della divisa, ma invece di guardare quel che faceva aveva catturato i suoi occhi con un guizzo repentino nello sguardo.  
   
“E dai, scopami!”  
  
“E-ehi!”  
  
“Fai un giro su di me.”  
  
“ _Occristo!_ ” aveva biascicato Harry, con le labbra tremanti  
  
“Come lo chiamano i Babbani con cui vivi?”  
  
E Draco aveva riso genuinamente, alla vista dello sgomento dell’altro, che lo fissava pietrificato, come se avesse di fronte una qualche creatura pericolosa ed incomprensibile.

 

Poi gli aveva dato le spalle, ed aveva fatto per dirigersi verso la porta.Ma Harry aveva sentito ancora una volta la sua voce risuonare nell’aula vuota.  
  
“Comunque, ho voglia di torcere il collo alla Chang. Sappilo.”

   
   
 


	2. Vicious!

**Vicious!**   
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
I _o sono…innamorato di Ginevra._

 

Harry non faceva che ripeterselo.

 

Anche quando lasciava il dormitorio del Grifondoro nel cuore della notte, senza che nessuno, neanche la sorella di Ronald sapesse o immaginasse dove andava, celato al mondo dal suo Mantello delI’ Invisibilità.

 

Era passato un anno da quando aveva sentito quelle parole uscire dalle labbra di Draco Malfoy, e da allora lo aveva evitato con cura…quanto più possibile.

La cosa curiosa era che Draco non aveva smesso di punzecchiarlo, di attaccarlo ed anche in modo abbastanza crudele rispetto al solito.Harry aveva spedito in galera suo padre appena l’anno prima.

 

La natura dello scintillio negli occhi di Draco quando per caso si incrociavano nei corridoi era certa, per lui. Draco gli aveva giocato un gran brutto tiro sull’Espresso, ed Harry ricambiava in pieno il suo odio, la loro era una guerra aperta, ormai.Harry ricordava il suo volto molle, aperto su uno squarcio di qualcosa che non aveva nemmeno immaginato potesse esistere, fino ad un anno prima.Dopo non avevano già avuto nessun contatto, neanche per fare a botte.

 

Anche se le occasioni in cui Draco non era più scortato da quei due gorilla di Tiger e Goyle aumentavano.Non aveva avuto più occasione di guardarlo da vicino per un sacco di tempo…anche se si era rigirato nella mente l’ultima volta in cui si erano trovati l’uno di fronte all’altro a lungo, specie la notte prima di addormentarsi.

 

_Pazzo, deve essere pazzo._

_Ma che cosa gli prende._

_Ha detto proprio ‘scopami’._

_Non me lo sono sognato._

Aveva notato che sembrava veramente malato adesso, era certo che un anno prima non ci fossero, quelle ombre scure sotto il suo sguardo, e che i suoi zigomi pallidi non fossero così sporgenti.

 

Aveva anche fatto caso a qualcosa che secondo lui era impossibile non notare.Stava tramando qualcosa.Anche se si teneva prudentemente alla larga da lui, ad Harry non era sfuggito questo fatto.

 

_Sono innamorato di Ginevra._

Aveva preso a ripeterselo una settimana dopo quel loro spettacolare bacio al cospetto di mezzo dormitorio del Grifondoro, appena dopo la partita.

 

Ronald sembrava aver accettato la cosa, con buona pace di tutti.Andava tutto bene, no?Sono innamorato di lei. Davvero. Moltissimo.Perché continuava a ripeterselo come una giustificazione?

_Scopami._

Era lo stesso ragazzo che adesso se ne stava pallido, smunto e cereo, quello di quel giorno?

Ad Harry sembrava impossibile.

A me piacciono le ragazze!I suoi piedi si movevano di testa loro, sulle orme di Draco.

Era andato verso quel bagno, lo aveva visto.Si. Se stava tramando qualcosa, lui Harry doveva cogliere l’occasione per scoprire di cosa si trattava, adesso.

Anche perché una sua compagna era finita in ospedale, Ron aveva rischiato l’avvelenamento…e per quanto Hermione continuasse a chiedergli esasperata come, secondo lui di grazia Draco potesse avere a che fare con uno di questi due eventi Harry era certo che ci fosse lui, dietro quelle due brutte faccende.

Così aveva seguito il suo istinto.Il bagno era deserto, il pavimento umido, una luce caliginosa e bianca pioveva dalle alte finestre ad arco acuto.Il singhiozzo di Draco era rimbalzato contro le piastrelle e gli alti muri di pietra, accogliendolo quando aveva varcato silenziosamente la porta.

Per qualche ragione, Harry era schizzato in direzione di un cubicolo, la cui porta era miracolosamente socchiusa.

Draco era di spalle.

Non lo aveva visto entrare.

Harry fissava la porta graffiata del gabinetto, il cuore a mille, le orecchie tese, sforzandosi di non fare rumore quando respirava.

Poi sentendosi il cuore in gola si era ricordato dei piedi…e si era affrettato a metterne uno sulla tazza, per salirci sopra, visto che così era fin troppo visibile…troppo tardi.

La porta del bagno si era spalancata con uno schianto che aveva portato via parecchie schegge dal vecchio legno.Harry gli si era lanciato addosso, lo aveva agguantato forte per il colletto della divisa, sbattendolo contro la parete piastrellata.

 

“Che cosa le hai fatto, Malfoy?”

 

Aveva ringhiato sul suo volto, lottando per strappargli la bacchetta di mano, e riuscendoci con uno sforzo immane…Draco aveva avuto un guizzo sul volto sottile acceso di collera, Harry aveva udito il sibilo del suo respiro accelerato contro il volto, poi - a sorpresa - Draco si era fiondato verso di lui, come se volesse morderlo ( aveva pensato Harry per un folle istante).

 

Il ragazzo bruno aveva emesso un mugolio allarmato, colto del tutto alla sprovvista perché ora sentiva quelle labbra esangui contro le sue, avvertiva la lingua solleticagli il labbro inferiore.

Aveva serrato tutti i muscoli del volto, facendo disperatamente leva sulle braccia di Draco per spostarle…teneva gli occhi strizzati, mentre avvertiva il guizzo delicato di quella lingua, e sentiva i contorni di quelle labbra scarne schiuse sfiorarlo…poi, davvero non ricordava quando le sue guance avevano avuto un tremito, e la sua lingua aveva raggiunto quella dell’altro.

 

A quel punto Harry lo aveva sospinto contro la parete di quel cubicolo così angusto, pervaso da una grande, stranissima esasperazione. Si sentiva confusamente tradito dal suo stesso corpo, ed era una sensazione che stava odiando.Perciò voleva scuotere quelle spalle, quel corpo più esile del suo, cavargli fuori la verità?

Ricambiare il dolore per il naso rotto, il tentativo di farlo tornare a Londra sotto il suo stesso mantello dell’invisibilità?Si era premuto contro la schiena di Draco, bloccandogli i polsi dietro la schiena.Lo aveva sentito ridacchiare.

“Sei…sei un vizioso!”

Aveva sussurrato contro quella nuca bionda.

“Un pervertito!”

Aveva sputato tra i denti, Draco gli aveva risposto con un ‘uuh! Sapessi!’ traboccante di scherno, di meraviglia simulata.

 

“Che cosa diavolo hai in mente?Dimmelo! Stai…”Voleva dire ‘stai fermo’, ma la voce gli si era bloccata in gola.Non era tanto perché Draco si dibatteva - era ovvio, stavano praticamente lottando - il suo ‘stai fermo’ non era riferito a calci o pugni ma…a qualcosa che Draco stava facendo puntellandosi con i piedi, e contraendo i lombi, sfruttando il punto in cui i loro corpi aderivano.

 

M-maledizione!

 

Lo sguardo di Harry era scivolato in basso, contemplando quelle reni intente a torcersi per strusciarsi esattamente su un punto del suo corpo che fino a quel momento aveva semplicemente ignorato, vista la situazione - e che adesso invece si ricordava di colpo di avere.

 

“S-smettila!”Ed aveva cercato goffamente di mettere dello spazio tra se’ e quel movimento appena un po’ goffo, mentre seguitava a tenerlo bloccato contro il muro…Razza di sporco vizioso…l’erezione gli stava tendendo la stoffa della divisa.

 

Harry l’aveva contemplata sgomento.

Per un attimo se ne era stato lì, con gli occhi che fissavano quel fatto nuovo, sconvolgente, quella reazione che non avrebbe dovuto avere.Poi qualcosa era scattato in lui.

Si era visto come dal di fuori premere bruscamente quel rigonfiamento contro Draco, lo aveva udito emettere una specie di urlo subito soffocato, breve verso di sorpresa, poi restare inerte, soggiogato da quel corpo che gli si premeva addosso.

Un sudore freddo aveva imperlato la fronte di Harry.Era stato in quel preciso momento che nella sua testa aveva avuto inizio quella sorta di mantra stralunato.Io sono innamorato di Ginevra.

Gli aveva strappato furiosamente i pantaloni  di dosso, senza curarsi più di tenerlo fermo.

Aveva visto comparire le sue carni pallide, il suo sesso oltre la morbida inforcatura dei glutei, la peluria chiarissima nel solco tra le natiche.Non ricordava nessun ribrezzo di fronte a quell’erezione dalla punta rossastra, umida.

Per qualche ragione, Draco era già pronto.

Aveva avvertito qualcosa di viscido mentre dirigeva la sua erezione tra quei glutei pallidi, e si afferrava alle anche magre con le mani che sembravano olivastre, su quella pelle diafana.

Non era riuscito ad entrare completamente in lui, ma gli aveva sospinto goffamente la punta della sua eccitazione addosso, emettendo un sordo ringhio quando infine quella aveva oltrepassato quelle carni guizzanti.Il suo corpo si contraeva furiosamente.

Harry aveva colto i suoi gomiti oscillare, Draco si stava toccando furiosamente.Lo aveva aggredito goffamente con il bacino, in spinte maldestre, chiaramente alle prime armi.

Draco si tendeva verso ogni suo goffo affondo con le reni prone, la schiena pallida mezza nuda, rivelando una fluidità di movimenti del tutto estranea in Harry.Ricordava di avergli sussurrato: “Ti fai fare questo spesso?”

E Draco rispondergli con un basso sospiro inarticolato, prendendo a pomparlo ritmicamente, fluidamente con i fianchi, guidandolo, scendendo su di lui.

 

 

 

“Sei un vizioso.”Gli ripeteva Harry ogni volta che trovava il modo di sgattaiolare fuori dal dormitorio per piegare rapidamente, bruscamente le reni dell’altro in un punto miracolosamente tranquillo del castello.

 

Ma forse perché erano punti difficili da trovare, così i loro amplessi erano veloci, immediati, sconvolgenti, come squarci sulla realtà ordinaria delle cose.Draco non diceva più niente.Pallido, con ombre sempre più scure sotto gli occhi, ormai gli si offriva e basta, le cosce schiuse, il sesso stretto mollemente tra le dita. 

A volte c’era qualcosa di oscuro che si dibatteva in lui, mentre si strappava i vestiti di dosso e pareva urlare in ogni suo gesto: come una richiesta d’aiuto subito soffocata.Vizioso.

 

Gli sussurrava Harry, incapace di dirgli altro, specialmente perché quando coglieva quell’ombra di disperazione se ne sentiva sommergere, non aveva difese, non sapeva più che pensare. Gli scivolava dentro, lo sentiva accoglierlo, gemere.Non aveva più provato a baciarlo.

_Ma lui, lui amava Ginevra…si, amava Ginny. Basta, discorso chiuso._


	3. Please

**Please**  
   
   
 

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Harry si volta e lui è lì._

 

Appoggiato contro un banco, le mani sul bordo, camicia sbottonata, lividi sul collo - Harry reprime  l’idea di essere stato lui a provocare quella traccia scura sulla pelle diafana di Draco, anche se probabilmente è proprio così - Draco é sempre più pallido, niente può nascondere le sue profonde occhiaie adesso, Harry non sa come fare con l’ultimo compito assegnatogli da Silente, e senza quel ricordo tutto il loro lavoro é inutile.

 

 

La notte é scesa sul castello e lui é sgattaiolato per l’ennesima volta fuori dal suo dormitorio.Harry non ha praticamente più un attimo di tempo libero, frequentare Ginny è diventato difficilissimo, riescono a malapena a scambiarsi un bacio tra una lezione e l’altra, le labbra  di Ginny hanno un sapore stranamente amaro contro le sue, ma Harry pensa ancora all’euforia benedetta di quel dopo partita perché lui é innamorato di Ginevra.

Draco inclina leggermente la testa bionda di lato, e ogni pensiero scivola via dalla mente di Harry mentre quello sguardo pallido gli si incolla addosso.

In quella specie di sgabuzzino dimenticato, quella mezza via tra un ripostiglio e un ricettacolo per oggetti magici rotti e mai riparati, Harry muove un passo polveroso verso il ragazzo biondo, fissandone le spalle e il capo chiarissimo come se i suoi occhi fossero decisi a imprimersi a fuoco dentro quei contorni.

Non sa perché porta avanti quella storia.Draco é muto in una maniera quasi inquietante con lui, tutto ciò che fa quando Harry arriva abbastanza vicino a lui da poterlo toccare é lasciare che gli circondi la vita con le mani.

Le mani di Draco scendono su di lui, pallide ed affusolate, liberano la sua erezione con movimenti secchi e delicati, che Harry ormai ha mandato a memoria.Poi, sempre senza una parola, il capo biondo di Draco vola verso il basso, Harry sente la sua lingua sulla sommità del sesso, gli affonda istintivamente una mano nei capelli, si impossessa della sua nuca.Mentre la lingua di Draco guizza su di lui con una perizia che tradisce una lunga esperienza Harry si libera in fretta degli occhiali, appoggiandoli senza guardare sul banco accanto.* *  
   
   
Questa volta é entrato dentro di lui senza neanche liberarlo del tutto della tunica, facendolo rialzare e voltare contro quell’unico banco con movimenti quasi violenti.

Adesso sono sul pavimento, con una vecchia coperta ed un arazzo sotto, perché é lì che sono scivolati ad un certo punto, per volere di Draco.

Harry ha visto quel lungo corpo sinuoso ondeggiare davanti a se’, prendere qualche passo di distanza, il suo pene era così duro, privato del suo calore tanto improvvisamente da fargli quasi male.

Ha una vivida immagine che non vuole andarsene dentro, Harry. La pelle cerea di Draco che guizza in quella penombra polverosa, le sue pallide natiche che si schiudono nell’attimo in cui si abbassa, prono su quelle coperte, dunque si gira a guardarlo da sopra la spalla con il guizzo sul volto pallido di un lento, tagliente sorriso lascivo.Gli si é gettato addosso. Lo ha preso talmente forte da farlo urlare.

 

Ora lui é lì, sdraiato accanto ad Harry, fissano entrambi il soffitto immerso nell’oscurità, l’unica luce presente getta ombre liquide, abnormi, profonde come abissi sulle cataste di oggetti.La Stanza delle Necessità non é l’unico posto di Hogwarts dove gli oggetti vecchi o rotti si ammucchiano in continuazione.Harry é sulla schiena, sente il sudore asciugarsi piano.L’aria sa di erbe lì dentro, vecchie ampolle svuotate per il loro contenuto, e pergamena vecchissima.Rialzati e vattene. Non dovresti neppure essere qui.Si, ogni volta é così che va, ed é la cosa giusta da fare.

 

Ma per una volta non può dar seguito a pensieri di questo genere e rimane invece lì, fermo sulla schiena, ad ascoltare il respiro di Draco nel buio.Non ha mai praticamente parlato con Draco.Draco Malfoy non é certo suo amico.Per tutti quegli anni non hanno fatto che insultarsi, bersagliarsi, rendersi la vita impossibile.Qualcosa dentro Harry parla con una voce sempre più insistente, forse é il suo buonsenso, resuscitato dal torpore del recente amplesso: alzati e torna al tuo dormitorio, adesso.Poi, proprio mentre Harry si è deciso a muovere il braccio per puntellarsi sul gomito ed andare alla ricerca del suo Mantello - sente Draco parlare.

 

“Gazza ci butta ogni genere di ciarpame, qui.”

Harry si blocca, il suo profilo, bel buio, si volta verso l’altro ragazzo.

Draco fissa il soffitto e la sua voce é pallida, remota come i suoi occhi.“Si.”Replica Harry, non sapendo che cosa dire, sentendosi la gola chiusa da un repentino imbarazzo.

Non ha cambiato idea, Draco sta escogitando qualcosa.Ma, al tempo stesso…é anche certo che quel ragazzo non deve aver tentato di rifilargli pozioni o filtri a sua insaputa. Ha praticato incanti rivelatori su ogni cibo e bevanda destinati a lui, Harry negli ultimi tempi, con costanza quasi maniacale. Niente. 

L’idea che tutto questo non sia dovuto ad una pozione d’amore non è interamente confortante, anzi gli stringe un nodo strano nello stomaco, forse proprio questo lo spinge a parlare.

“Gazza non fa che mettere i suoi stracci e le sue scope ovunque…” ed è anche vero, ma naturalmente sta parlando a vanvera, quando odiava quel senso di imbarazzo, anche con Cho…ma, senza preavviso, é il ragazzo cui ha rifiutato di stringere la mano tanti anni prima a prendere ancora la parola, con un tono meditabondo, strascicato.

“Secondo te ci sono dei pornosogni, qui in giro? Magari qualcuno doveva liberarsene in fretta e furia…”

Harry ha uno scatto, drizzandosi per metà a sedere.  
“Dei…cosa?”  
“Ma si…” Sente Draco replicare sempre con lo stesso tono indolente - “Andiamo, li vendono anche in giro, li avrai visti.”

E la mentre di Harry improvvisamente riesuma una immagine sbiadita… una cosa che Fred e George stanno mettendo a punto da un po’, una scatola piccola e rosa con qualcosa disegnato sopra, e vari sghignazzi soffocati…

  
“Non so.”Dice alla fine, ed é tutto ciò che riesca a tirare fuori, si sente così stupido.  
“A casa abbiamo una collezione sterminata di quei cosi. Non so se mia madre lo sappia, ma lo studio di mio padre ne é pieno. Sono tutti nello scaffale alto della biblioteca.”  
   
Harry spalanca lentamente la bocca, può solo fissare l’altro, che non lo sta guardando. Le loro spalle si toccano, stesi come sono. Perché Draco gli sta raccontando queste cose? Lui…be’ lui ha visto un paio di volte l’equivalente Babbano, ma non lo dice, in questo momento. Decisamente, é troppo occupato a guardare Malfoy. Forse perché gli sta parlando normalmente, addirittura come se tra di loro non fossero mai volate parole grosse e Merlino, il mondo é impazzito.  
   
“Una volta- fa Draco con una traccia di ilarità nella voce - “Avevo quattordici anni, mi stavo toccando come un ossesso, andavo di nascosto a spulciare gli scaffali alti dello studio quando lui non c’era…e mio padre mi ha beccato.”Harry soffoca una risata, senza poterlo evitare. Draco lo ignora.   
“Insomma ero lì con il sogno che andava, la mano destra che andava, non mi sono accorto di lui fino a che non l’ho visto accanto a me…”“Che cosa ha fatto?”Chiede Harry senza riuscire a trattenersi.

“Si stava toccando.”“…Eh?”

“Ma si, si é seduto nella poltrona accanto alla mia, ha insinuato le dita nel sogno per potervi accedere a sua volta e poi si é toccato. Perché? Che c’é di strano?”  
Harry sa di essere rosso come un peperone, e mai ha benedetto con tanto amore l’oscurità.  
“Mi é preso un colpo, ma un colpo vero…lui però non si é minimamente scomposto, ne’ mi ha sgridato, o altro.

Era lì, e basta. Poi mi ha detto che potevo venire lì quando volevo, e di non…esagerare.”Adesso Harry si sente molto strano. Non gli é passata la voglia di ridere, però…qualcos’altro lo pungola, nell’ombra.

“Ma non ti ha fatto nemmeno un po’ _strano_?”

“Oh no. Santo cielo, Potter, mica mi sono messo a guardarlo mentre lo faceva!”

Harry boccheggia, senza rendersene conto ora si é voltato su un fianco, verso Draco.

“No beh…però é strano.”

“E va bene, un po’ si.”

“ _Cosa?_ ”

“Un pochino ho sbirciato. Ce l’ha più grosso del mio…un gran coso lungo e duro come una roccia, benedetto sia Merlino.

Spero che crescendo ancora mi venga un affare così…anche se io ci spero poco.”

“ _Vizioso! Anzi, viziosi! Ma che diavolo Malfoy, si può sapere che succede a casa tua?!_ ”

 

Esclama Harry scandalizzato, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Draco scoppia a ridere soffocando quel suono contro la mano e poco dopo lui lo segue, entrambi si ritrovano a dover tirare su con il naso ed ad asciugarsi le lacrime.

Quando il silenzio cala di nuovo come una coltre densa di notte su di loro, i profili dei due ragazzi sono vicini, molto vicini.

Harry non sa perché, ma chiude gli occhi.

E le labbra umide ed esitanti di Draco lo raggiungono.Il mondo é proprio impazzito, ed adesso ha smesso pure di girare.

 

“Uccidimi.”

 

Harry sta riaprendo gli occhi, il respiro di Draco é mescolato al suo, per un attimo indistinguibile in quel tepore, poi le orecchie di Harry realizzano cosa ha appena sentito.

“Uccidimi, quando…alla fine verrà il momento di farlo. Voglio che sia tu. E fai in fretta.”

La mente di Harry esplode, si rovescia.

“Draco…”

Pronuncia il suo nome dopo chissà quanto tempo. Non lo chiama per cognome.

Lo sente emettere un lungo sospiro tremante.

“Lo so che mi spii, che mi segui. Non posso dirti niente, non chiedermi…niente. Ma fai come ti ho chiesto. Io ti amo, per questo voglio che sia tu. Ti prego, uccidimi.”

 

Nella testa di Harry impera un rumore sordo, come l’urto di un sasso contro una superficie concava.

 

Si sporge verso si lui con foga, quasi lo abbranca, lo sente dibattersi un po’ nella sua stretta, colto alla sprovvista.

Stringe il suo viso contro il petto, udendolo dire ancora qualcos’altro, infine tacere, arrendersi.

Un minuto prima stava ridendo fino alle lacrime, adesso si sente lo stomaco pieno di aghi e improvvisamente _non gli importa più._

Non gli importa che cosa abbia in mente.

Non gli importa che é un Mangiamorte, anche se di questo é sicuro.

Non gli importa di cosa deve fare per venire a capo di tutto, anche Lumacorno esce dalla sua testa.

_Perché se lui muore, se ne va la parte più bella di me_ \- ed é tutto in questo folle pensiero,

spinto a galla da chissà quali oscuri recessi.

_La parte più bella di me._


End file.
